


One Sentence: Amberle/Eretria (Fluff and Romance)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [8]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, community: one_sentence_only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: A small set of single sentences written around Amberle/Eretria.





	One Sentence: Amberle/Eretria (Fluff and Romance)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fluff/romance table at the one_sentence_only community on dreamwidth.

Baby Animals:

Eretria watched quietly as Amberle gently moved among the few animals that her Rover gang kept, carefully making sure that the babies weren’t harmed in the fighting with another Rover gang.

Best Friends:

They hadn’t been immediately friendly with each other, but Amberle now warmly considered Eretria to be one of her closest and dearest friend among the few that she had.

Candles + Dancing:

Eretria watched as the candles cast numerous dancing shadows over Amberle’s face as they bathed in the hold’s wash pool together.

First Date + First Kiss + First Time (AU):

The first time she had kissed Amberle was on a drunk dare from the guys just days prior to their first date at a somewhat nice restaurant near where Eretria lived on the edge of town.

Gift (AU):

Amberle pursed as her lips together slightly as she texted Will and her uncles for ideas on what to give Eretria for their anniversary as she watched another couple give each other flowers and an teddy bear holding a box of chocolate hearts.

Heartbeat + Hyper (AU):

Eretria thought her heart was beating at hyper speed whenever Amberle would look at her or in her general direction and tried not to blush at those separate moments.

Moving In Together + Music + Red + Rose (AU):

Eretria watched with a slight smile on her face as Amberle danced around their new apartment with the red rose that she had given to music that only she could hear instead of helping her open and unpack the few boxes that they had.

Ring + Secret:

She gently fingered the ring that Amberle had secretly given to her, knowing that it would cause chaos among the remaining members of the royal family if she revealed that she had the signet ring of the Princess before Amberle had joined with the tree.

Shy + Singing:

Amberle blushed shyly as Eretria made her sing a raunchy tavern song with her and Will watched them before drunkenly joining with his very off key voice.

Summer heat + Tender (AU):

Amberle groaned as her fever finally broke, she felt Eretria’s lips tenderly touch her forehead as a cool rag gently touched her sweaty cheeks and neck.

Wedding + Whirlpool (AU):

Eretria felt a tangled whirlpool of emotions as she and Amberle got married finally before their friends and family, she smiled softly, blushing when she caught Amberle’s loving gaze.


End file.
